


The Psychic

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [8]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, and dADDY, fortune teller, im sorry, maya and tntina are in love, midas is a skeptic, midas is dad, midas was right all along, no beta we die like men, skye and maya are his kids, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Skye convinces her dad to take her and his sister to a fortune teller that he really doesn't think is the real deal.
Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist, midas doesnt wear underwear

"Daddy it's your turn to ask her something!"

"What? I only went so you girls wouldn't have to be alone. Plus I wanted some time with you and Maya if I'm being honest."

"..So you're not going to ask her anything at all?" Skye asked, disappointed.

"Well.. I don't think she's real."

"What?! How could you not believe she can see through the future if you can literally touch things and make them gold, dad!!"

Midas wanted to say something, but she had a point. Hell, Midas was immortal after all, why shouldn't he atleast try something like this, right?

Midas sighed, patting Skye on her shoulder a few times. "Fine. I'll go. But you three aren't going in with me."

"Ugh, whatever dad. Just go ask her something!"

Midas began walking into the shady place, already getting a feeling that something was wrong with the place. He opened the door, then closed it quietly behind him.

"You there, what do you seek?" She asked.

Midas looked at the older woman, definitely older than he himself was. 

"Shouldn't you already know?" Midas asked, unimpressed.

The woman's brow twitched and she motioned for him to sit down. He obliged without a word.

"Midas, is it?"

Midas narrowed his eyes. "Yeah." He replied.

"You want a better relationship with those girls, don't you?"

Midas was silent. He allowed his eyes to flick away from hers for a second before returning them back up. "How would you know?"

"I'm a psychic, remember?"

Midas sat back in his chair. "Then what?"

"Hmm?"

"What do I do to fix it?" He asked, irritated.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "They already admire you greatly."

Midas stopped at that.

"They.. They do..?" He asked quietly, unsure if what this woman was saying happened to be true.

She nodded silently. "When they came in they all asked to see something about you."

Midas felt his heart swell up, hardly able to contain such joy inside him. Midas hadn't expected that at all, he didn't think they'd ever think about him that way at all, ever. The fact that they had all asked to know something about him.. He couldn't handle it at all.

"One of them asked if she had a future with you of the romantic sort."

Midas raised a brow in confusion. "Really? Which one?"

"Maya I believe her name was, she seems to have taken a liking to you."

Groaning, Midas lolled his head back in utter exasperation. "I knew it. You're a fake." He sighed and stood up. "I'm glad you humored Maya, Skye, and Martina for me though. I didn't have it in me to."

The woman seemed to be confused. "What?" Was all she could say.

Midas looked back at her with a deadpan look. 

"Maya's my lesbian daughter."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @iggysnewrecipe and email requests or ideas to iggysnewrecipehs@hotmail.com !!


End file.
